theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastodon
The Mastodon, as he was called by the Sergals, (his ork-given name is Orkamungus), was a gargantuan ork used only for heavy siege. Mastodon was not smart at all, he is capable of limited speech, and even less thought. Mastodon was massive; in fact, he was the largest ork in Existence , reaching over 14 feet in height, and about half that wide. He was feared by his fellow orks; when Mastodon could be heard roaring "WAAAAAGGGHH!!!" they flee the area in a heartbeat. Mastodon was employed in WAAAGH! Ghazghkull as a massive assault beast, and he fought and died in the Ork and Sergal War. History and Physiology As stated before, Mastodon was the largest ork in Existence. How he reached such a massive size is a mystery to both the orks and the sergals. However, it is hypothesized by scientists that Mastodon may represent a new stage in ork evolution. Mastodon is large and strong enough to kill any of the ork warbosses, however, his greatest weakness is his great stupidity. He is very unintelligent, and he follows all orders given to him without question. He is a single-minded creature, his mind reserved only for thoughts of killing and destruction (even more so than a regular ork). Mastodon is capable of smashing stone with his fists, breaking walls with his head, and kicking down structures. As such, he is used as a walking, living siege weapon. Personality and Wargear Mastodon has very little personality of his own, given his immense lack of intelligence. Still, his personality is almost identical to a regular ork. He thinks only of killing and what is next for him to smash. However, unlike a regular ork, these are the ONLY things he thinks about, day or night, war or no war. As a result, he does not enjoy the liberties many other orks enjoy. He is often chained up when not fighting or smashing stuff. Mastodon wears no power armor of any kind. Instead, he wears a simple getup of scrap metal and furs. The only armor he wears on his upper body are mace gauntlets, fine ork inventions that attach to a hand, and, when the wearer clenches his fist, it folds into a spiny mace head. These bulky and spiny machines adorn Mastodon's wrists and hands. He wears shin guards made from the steel of a UNSC destroyer. He has typical ork combat boots and he also wears a fur garb (possibly made out of Bear fur) around his waist. His helmet is one of the reasons he got his name. He wears a steel helmet piece with an eyeguard visor (his eyes are his only possible weakpoint), and attached to the helmet is a large, crested mohawk of black hair. Also attached to it, around the cheek areas, are two large mammoth tusks, sprouting forward and curving upwards and inwards. That is the face that terrifies all sergals and orks alike. His helmet also has a white ork handprint on the face side.